1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to display technology, and more particularly to a GOA driving circuit, a TFT display panel and a display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, horizontal scanning lines of active liquid crystal panels are driven by external IC, which can control the charge and discharge of the horizontal scanning lines level by level. The GOA (Gate Driver on Array) adopts conventional manufacturing process of liquid crystal panels to arrange the driving circuit of the horizontal scanning lines in a rim of the display area so as to replace the external IC. The GOA technology may decrease the bonding process of the external IC to reduce the cost. In addition, the manufactured liquid crystal panel may be more suitable for narrow border or borderless display products.
The GOA circuit mainly includes a pull-up part, a pull-up control part, a transfer part, a key pull-down part, and a pull-down holding part, and a boost capacitor for boosting the level.
Within the GOA circuit, the gate output capability is determined by the charging period and the charging method of the TFT gate outputting the scanning signals. The stability and the gate output quality of the GOA circuit may be affected when the level of the gate of the TFT cannot reach a certain high level.
In addition, as the load difference, the forward scanning method and the backward scanning method may cause different image quality. Therefore, it is another issue to optimize the images for the GOA circuit.
Thus, it is needed to provide a GOA driving circuit, a TFT display panel and a display device.